


Tap, Tap, Tap...

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Series: Drarry writober 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Homework, Libraries, M/M, Oblivious Harry, POV Draco Malfoy, Potions, Quill Pens, Studying, annoyed Draco Malfoy, annoying Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: Harry and Draco are working on thier homework together. However Draco realizes this may be a bad idea because Harry Won't. Stop. Tapping. His. Quill!





	Tap, Tap, Tap...

_'Tap, tap, tap...'_ Draco took a deep breath and looked up at his boyfriend irritated. Harry was sitting across from him, his unruly black hair, even more, tussled then usual, and his green eyes were trained on the book he was reading. One of his tanned hands was holding the book open while the other was tapping a Grey coloured quill on the table. ' _Tap, tap, tap...'_

Draco glared _._ "Potter, will you stop making that insufferable noise!?" He growled. Draco was _trying_ to write his potions essay, but he couldn't considerate with that continuances tapping. Harry stilled what he was doing, and looked up staring straight at Draco.

  "What noise?" Harry asked confused and as oblivious as always.

"The tapping!" Draco informed him, maybe a little too loudly if Madam Pince's evil glare was anything to go by. Draco lowered his voice and continued "It's going to drive me mad, all I can hear is tap, tap, tap!"

"Oh, sorry love, I'll stop then," Harry said and went back to reading, dropping his quill on the table. 

All was quiet for a couple of minutes until Harry picked up his quill to make a quick note and the tapping began again. Draco just groaned and banged his head on the hard oak table in defeat. _'Tap, tap, tap...'_

 


End file.
